


JoJo Rabbit Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Captain K x Reader

**Imagine being in rehabilitation with Captain K after being injured in battle.**

Although you were strongly against the war, you had been made to serve anyway. As fate would have it, you had also been injured while fighting for something you hated. At least you’d been taken out of duty to recover.

You’d been in rehabilitation for just over a week when they wheeled a soldier next to you. There were bandages over his eye and casts on his arm and leg. He was mumbling complaints until the nurses left. 

“Perfectly good god damned eye lost. Ah, how rude of me. We’re going to be here with each other for God knows how long, the least I could do is offer a friendly introduction. Captain Klenzendorf. You can call me Captain K for short, or just K. I don’t care.”

“Y/L/N. Glad to have someone here as pissed off as I am.” 

The two of you had a similar care plan; stretching limbs and regulated physical activity so that your injuries healed properly. He could be quite talkative. It was nice - especially since you hadn’t felt particularly chatty. You had your guard up, of course. Though you both served the same, you couldn’t tell if he felt as you did. It was a dangerous topic to discuss, and he could’ve easily had you killed for saying the wrong thing. Or, conversely, Captain K could also lead you to those that wanted to resist. 

Once you could walk unaided, the two of you were able to be alone at times. Not for long, of course. It was a busy place, after all. But there were moments when there was no one else around. 

“I won’t be returning to active duty. They won’t let me. As if I can’t aim anymore. I aim better than the rest of them, even with this… deformity.” 

“Was it worth it?”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean, was losing your eye worth the… war effort.” 

He was silent for a moment, looking pensive. He gave you a curious look before he answered. “Quite a question you’re asking. Do you believe your own wounds were worth it?”

Although you were nervous to reply and your heart felt like it’d burst from your chest, you decided to speak the truth - if only a little. “No, I don’t think so.”

“I thought you might say that.” He stood, slowly, to leave. As he walked away from you, you grew even more nervous than before. Surely he would be going to snitch on you now. 

He stopped, leaning his head back and letting out a deep sigh. “It’s not worth it to me, either.”


	2. Rosie Betzler x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie Betzler x Reader Requests

**Imagine being Elsa’s older sister and having a crush on Rosie.**

“I can see you blushing, Y/N.”

“No, you can’t. Because I’m not.” 

Your younger sister, Elsa, liked to tease you any chance she could about your apparent crush on Rosie, the woman who was helping to keep the two of you hidden. She waited until you were alone, at least. A secret jest between you.

Rosie came to visit you as often as she could; asking about your home and your dreams for the future. Sometimes Elsa would slink away, leaving you to speak to the woman alone. It was difficult to deny that you liked her. She was kind and seemed genuinely interested when you’d talk about something you were passionate about. And she could make you laugh; one of those that came from your belly up. 

“This is for you, Elsa,” The woman had brought in gifts for you and your sister. Elsa’s was a stack of paper tied neatly together and a new pencil.

“And for you, Y/N, I saw this and thought you might like something pretty.” It was an accessory that you would’ve picked out for yourself if you were shopping. “Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful. How’d you... well, anyway, thank you.” 

“How’d I know what to get?” You nodded. “You told me.”

“I don’t recall telling you I wanted something like this.”

“Not directly. You told me what colors you like, and the things that make you feel nice. I put what I knew together and found this. Here, allow me.” 

She put it on for you, giving you a genuine smile. “Beautiful.” 

You could already hear Elsa preparing to tease you the moment Rosie left the room. Surely even she saw you blushing now. If she did, she didn’t mention it. 


End file.
